


Complete

by GeekCharming270



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, T'hy'la, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Jim dreams of Spock and thinks that his feelings will never be returned. He is in for the surprise he never expected.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work by any means. I've just been having really bad writer's block and this was just a way to pass the time between calls while I'm at my new job. It had to be written in a journal because there are no electronics allowed on the call floor. Please don't be too harsh.

Strong hands made their way across his torso, down his legs and back up towards his groin before settling on either side of his hips. Jim didn’t know whose hands they were but he hoped that they and the body between his legs were going to do what he was imagining. And before he could even muster up another thought his cock was engulfed in a hot mouth. Jim moaned it was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt.

The mouth continued bobbing up and down, the tongue alternating between swirling around the head and tracing up and down the veins along the shaft. Jim was in heaven. As the attention to his now fully erect cock continued he suddenly felt something slick probing against his entrance. Jim immediately tensed against the sensation. The last time someone’s fingers had been down there it was just before he had been assaulted back in his Academy days. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this. He didn’t even know who was pleasuring him.

As if sensing Jim’s distress his partner stopped his ministrations. Looking down between his legs for the first time the captain was shocked to see none other than the object of his unrequited affections. Spock. The human was dumbfounded. There was no way that the Vulcan would ever return his feelings. They were just too different, yet here they were together in Jim’s bed. And Spock had just given him the best blowjob of his life and was about to finger him open. He didn’t even know how they had ended up here together. The last time he remembered seeing Spock was when he left the Bridge after alpha shift.

Whatever was going on Jim didn’t want it to end because this man had been the object of his fantasies for years now. Then it was Spock’s voice that broke him out of his thoughts, “Ashayam, it is alright. I promise no harm will come to you by my hand.”

It was like something in the Vulcan’s voice triggered something in Jim because all of the tension in his body faded away and the fingers that had been probing his entrance were back, massaging the ring of muscle. A small smile crossed Spock’s face and ever so slowly he pushed one finger into the tight heat. The sensation was foreign and familiar all at the same time. Before his assault, he would play with himself all the time, but after the sensation just reminded him of what had happened. But this time it didn’t feel wrong. It felt anything but wrong.

Soon he was writhing against the bed as Spock added not one but two fingers and was moving them in and out at a languid pace. And then Spock crooked his fingers just slightly and the captain nearly came undone right then and there. He had only ever his own prostate twice before when he played with himself, but this was so much better, this time all he had to do was feel. As quickly as the sensation came it disappeared because Spock had withdrawn his fingers. Jim whimpered in dismay and looked down at his lover.

“Why did you stop?” Jim asked finally finding his voice.

Amusement sparkled in the First Officer’s eyes, “I have finished preparing you. If you are amenable I would very much like to penetrate you now.”

Jim nearly swallowed his tongue. He had never heard Spock say anything like that before, but he wanted to hear it again. Spock was kneeling between his legs and as the blond examined his lover’s toned body he was confronted with the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. It was at least eight inches long, double rigged, and flushed a dark green, It made his mouth water.

“Jim,” Spock growled to get his attention. “Please allow me to penetrate you. I believe it will be greatly pleasurable for both of us.”

The captain had lost his voice again so he nodded vigorously instead. There was still fear of being penetrated, but he had to remember that this was Spock, he wanted this to happen. The Vulcan must have sensed his unease from their contact because he gently laid himself onto of Jim and pressed their mouths together.

The kiss was slow and languid and filled with all of the love and reassurance that Jim could have asked for. He fell into the emotions headlong. This is what he always imagined being with Spock would be like, he wanted it to last forever.

Reaching down between their bodies the blond took hold of Spock’s cock and ran his hand up and down the length twice before pressing the head against his entrance.

“I’m ready,” he murmured into Spock’s mouth.

Slowly, ever so slowly Spock pushed in. There was a slight burning sensation that quickly faded as soon as the Vulcan was fully seated. A million thought and feeling flew through Jim’s head but beneath all of them was the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. It was all too much and not enough. He needed more.

Jim began rocking his hips back and forth causing Spock to pull out of him just slightly. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. Taking his cue from Jim Spock began to thrust in and out at a moderate pace angling himself so that he could hit his lover’s prostate with every thrust.

The human was reduced to a blubbering mess of ‘Spock’ and ‘more’ between each moan. Spock began pounding into him in earnest. Jim knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he tried to speak, “Sp-o-ock. Cl-close.”

The dark-haired man must have understood because he picked up the pace even more as Jim’s legs and arms wrapped around him. He wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock and began pumping up and down to send him over the edge. That was all it took and Jim was falling headfirst over the edge into his orgasm. Moments later he felt Spock’s come filling his ass. It was the best sex he had ever had.

And then Jim woke up.

The blond’s eyes shot open at the sound of his chronometer going off to wake him up for alpha shift. He was disappointed to say the least. Everything about the dream had been so real. It was the only fantasy he had had of Spock where his assault had come up. It had never been a problem before. He wondered what it all meant.

The first thing he noticed now that he was awake was how gross he felt. He was covered in a layer of slowly drying sweat along with a pool of come on his stomach. He definitely needed to shower before reporting to the bridge. Jim also wasn’t sure how he was going to look Spock in the eye after the intensely vivid dream about his First Officer.

Standing up from the bed Jim stripped the and put all the sheets in a pile for his yeoman to clean up later. Knowing that Spock was an early riser and had most likely been up for hours, and was probably in the science labs working on some experiment, the blond had no qualms about walking into their shared bathroom a naked mess. But as the universe would have it Spock was not in the science labs, he was also entering their shared bathroom completely naked.

Jim stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. He had seen Spock naked on missions gone strangely wrong but he remained professional in those situations, but now he allowed himself to appreciate what he was seeing. The real Spock was identical to the one in his head; toned and lithe build, long limbs, light green flush to his skin, and his cock was exactly as he imagined. Jim wanted to worship the man in front of him, but he used all his willpower to restrain himself.

Forcing himself to look back up Jim could swear he saw the Vulcan’s nostrils flare and a flash of desire in his brown eyes before the emotionless facade was back in place. Jim blushed and ran a hand through his hair unsure of what to do or how to react.

“Captain,” Spock’s professional voice broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I thought perhaps you were eating breakfast or on your way to the Bridge.”

“No, uh, no,” Jim slandered. “I thought you were in the labs or something.”

“Yes,” he started. “Normally I would be. However, due to our abnormal amount of missions going awry lately I have not gotten sufficient sleep in several weeks. So I ‘slept in’ as you would put it.”

“I see. I’m just going to go back to my quarters and wait till you’re done.”

“Jim. There are two shower stalls. If you were to wait for me to finish you would be late to alpha shift. Therefore if we each use one of the stalls at the same time we will make it to the bridge on time. It is only logical.”

Jim couldn’t fault the Vulcan’s logic, and any excuse to be naked in the same room as Spock was a dream come true. So the blond nodded and made his way over to the water shower while Spock made his way towards the sonics stall.

They went through their showers in silence with Jim occasionally sneaking glances at First Officer. He wanted to drink in every detail of the beautiful Vulcan because the likelihood of something like this ever happening again was extremely slim. And despite his distractions, Jim actually managed to clean himself rather quickly and finish at the same time as Spock. When they both got out he deflated a little as his companion put a towel around his waist before going about the rest of their routines. Jim sighed mentally at the loss of his view but was grateful for what he had experienced before donning his own towel and finish his own morning routine.

The pair maneuvered around each other with the practiced ease and efficiency that they had developed as a command team, and it solidified the idea in Jim’s head that they would make an amazing couple. But Jim knew that there would never be a relationship there no matter how much he wished it to be true. What would a Vulcan ever see in him?

They finished the rest of their routines quickly, and just as they were about to go towards their separate quarters Jim caught Spock checking him out. It was really the only way he could describe the way the Vulcan’s gaze was raking up and down his half-naked body. It sent a thrill through the blond.

Pushing all his anxieties about Spock not returning his affections Jim decided to be bold, “Like what you see?”

Instead of the rejection, he thought he was going to receive Spock replied in the affirmative, “In fact, I do. You are very pleasing to look at, Jim.”

The human nearly swallowed his tongue at the compliment. He never expected Spock of all people to compliment his appearance. Despite his shock, Jim recovered for his response, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“While I would not be opposed to continue admiring you it is prudent that we both get dressed and report to the bridge.”

Jim knew Spock was right, but he really didn’t want this moment to end, but duty came before his desires. So, he nodded reluctantly, taking one last look at Spock’s half-naked form before turning and heading into his quarters to get dressed.

The captain dressed quickly making sure that he was presentable. All the while he went over his bizarre encounter with Spock in their bathroom. It was definitely the same Spock but this was a completely different side of the Vulcan he had never seen before. But he certainly didn’t object to anything that had happened. But he certainly didn’t object to it. Especially the response that Spock had to seeing him naked. They had been flirting with each other for heaven’s sake. That was something he never thought would happen in a million years.

He and Spock must have exited their quarters at the same time because within seconds of entering the corridor the Vulcan was at his side. They walked to the turbo lift in silence, but as soon as the doors closed Spock spoke.

“Jim, would you be available to have dinner with me this evening and perhaps play a game of chess with me afterward?”

It was an innocent enough request, but there was a hungry look in the other man’s eyes that suggested that he might be in store for more than just dinner and chess. It was his wildest dreams coming true all at once.

“Yes, Mr.Spock. I would love to have dinner with you, and a game of chess sounds wonderful. Would right after alpha shift be amenable?”

“That would be most agreeable.”

Jim smiled brightly as the lift doors opened to deposit them on the bridge. And to his surprise, Spock’s mouth quirked into a smile. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He would cherish that sight for the rest of his life.

The rest of their friends were already at their posts as the pair walked onto the Bridge while Chekov announced, “Keptin on ze Bridge.”

“Thank you, Mr.Chekov,” Jim smiled at the Russian. “Mr.Spock, status report.”

“All systems are optimal, Captain. And all departments report business as usual,” Spock replied.

“Very good,” Jim said, turning back towards the viewscreen. “Mr.Sulu, how long until we reach New Vulcan?”

“Approximately seven hours, Sir,” the helmsman replied.

“Perfect. We’ll drop off the supplies from Starbase 12 and pick up Ambassador Sarek, and then be on our way to Risa for the Federation conference.”

“Have you ever been to Risa, Keptin? I’ve never been to a pleasure planet before,” Chekov asked excitedly.

Sulu smiled at his partner’s question, looking to Jim curiously, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock stiffen so he worded his response carefully, “Yes, but it was a long time ago. Before I joined Starfleet. I guess I found it fun and exciting at the time, but I’m a different person now.”

Spock relaxed and Jim smiled to himself. And with that, the crew went back to their duties.

The rest of their journey to New Vulcan was uneventful. So much so that Jim nearly fell asleep doing paperwork on his padd. Luckily he caught himself before he could make a fool of himself. Every once in awhile he would sneak glances at Spock and he even caught the Vulcan looking at him too.

The captain was brought out of his thoughts by Sulu announcing their arrival at New Vulcan. Once they were in standard orbit Jim gave the conn to Sulu so he and Spock could make their way to the Transporter Room to welcome Sarek aboard. Normally an Ambassador being on board would have impeded on the plans Jim and Spock had made, but Sarek had said that he wished to skip the formalities while he was on the _Enterprise,_ and for that the senior staff was grateful.

When Sarek materialized Jim and Spock greeted him with the ta’al and Jim speaking, “Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Ambassador Sarek. It is a pleasure to have you onboard.”

“Thank you, Captain Kirk,” Sarek replied with a nod. “Spock.”

“Father. It is good to see you again. I trust everything is faring well,” Spock spoke.

“Indeed. If you wouldn’t mind, Captain, I am in need of mediation, and would like to retire for the evening.”

“Of course,” Jim smiled again. “Allow me to show me to your quarters”

Jim and Sarek walked together down the corridors with Spock right behind them. There was a little pep in the human’s step because as soon as he and Spock dropped the older Vulcan off at his quarters their shift was over, and then they could go back to Jim’s quarters. And if Jim’s hunch was right they would be doing a lot more than just having dinner and playing chess.

Luckily for them, special accommodations for visiting dignitaries were on the same deck as the officers quarters. So as soon as the door swished closed behind Sarek Jim smiled and made a beeline for his quarters.

The Vulcan followed close behind, and as soon as the doors closed behind them Spock had Jim pinned against the bulkhead. The blond definitely wasn’t expecting this turn of events, but there was no way he was going to object to it.

Spock’s lips crashed into the human’s, his tongue demanding entrance to Jim’s mouth. He excitedly allowed the intrusion, overwhelmed by the fact that he was kissing Spock and that the dark-haired man’s hands were now massaging his ass, but Jim wanted more.

Wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck he ground their crotches together. Spock growled into the kiss, repeating the action. Jim moaned noisily. The Vulcan growled again. This time Spock lifted Jim off the ground and carried him into the bedroom before dropping him onto the bed unceremoniously.

“Strip,” Spock commanded already in the process of taking off his own clothes, his voice brought and full of lust, it sent a thrill up Jim’s spine.

In his excitement to undress, the blond nearly fell off the bed but caught himself in the nick of time. By the time he was finished, he noticed the hungry look in Spock’s eyes as he looked him up and down.

“Like what you see?” Jim used the same line from this morning.

“Yes,” Spock replied. “You are the most ascetically pleasing being I have ever seen.”

“Come here,” he called out, crawling up further on the large bed, one of the perks of being captain.

Spock didn’t even hesitate as he followed Jim up the bed, slotting himself between his captain’s legs. His hands situated on Jim’s thighs as they started kissing again. This time Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist, locking them together.

The friction against both of their cocks rubbing together had Jim moaning wantonly. He couldn’t wait to have Spock inside of him. If it was anything like the sex they had had in his dream then Jim was going to be in heaven.

“You dreamt of me?” Spock pulled away to ask.

“This morning,” Jim replied, wanting to continue their previous activities.

“In this dream did you experience distress when I began to prepare you for penetration?” Spock halted all movement.

“How did you know that?”

“I experienced the same dream this morning,” he explained, before pausing in thought. “Jim I believe that it is possible that we share a bond.”

Jim was stunned. He knew Vulcan bonds were important and if he and Spock shared one it could mean that they would be perfect together in a relationship, “Are you sure?”

“If you will allow I will perform a mind meld to confirm my suspicions.”

The blond was nervous abut having Spock in his head while they were in such an intimate position, but he trusted Spock with his life, so he nodded his assent. Spock nodded in return and placed his fingers to the meld points, “My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Once inside the meld, Jim wasn’t sure why he had been so apprehensive in the first place. The feeling of Spock’s mind connected to his was like sand filling the gaps between rocks. They molded together perfectly. The Vulcan sifted through Jim’s mind and they both stared in awe as he found a golden thread that was frayed at the end. Spock grabbed hold of it and it twined together with another thread from the Vulcan’s mind. Everything seemed to snap into place and he was flooded with thoughts, images, and memories that were not his own. They were Spock’s. There was an almost audible gasp from the other man Jim realized that he must be experiencing the same thing, and that horrified Jim.

If Spock was seeing all of his memories it meant he was seeing the abuse he suffered at the hands of his step-father, his time on Tarsus IV, his assault, and even his demise in the warp core. Those were experiences he had barely been able to cope with himself, and he wasn’t sure how Spock would react to seeing how broken he was.

Sensing his distress Spock need the meld and gently cupped Jim’s face between his hands, “Ashayam, I do not care what has happened to you in the past. Though all that you have experienced saddens me it has made you into the man that you are today. The man that I love. Allow me to show you that love.”

In the back of his mind, Jim could sense Spock and every one of his emotions. But his love was so strong that it overshadowed every fear and insecurity Jim had, “I love you too, Spock. Please, make love to me.”

So he did. They came together like two halves of a whole completing each other. Spock filled Jim in a way that would stay with him forever. And when they were finished they just lay there together. Content to just be. There was nothing more that either one of them wanted. They were together and that was enough.


End file.
